Tender Goodbyes
by khollie
Summary: Starsky says goodbye to a dear friend.


**TENDER GOODBYES**

by: Deanna Jordon

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the show Starsky and Hutch do not belong to me, and I promise to put them back right after recess.

David Starsky watched in silence as the wood and gold coffin was lowered gently into the ground. He was aware of Hutch's hand on his shoulder as the tears ran coldly down his face.

The black robed pastor stood at the front of the small gathering. He looked out over the assembly and cleared his throat. "Death is not an easy thing to welcome, but for Lucinda Green, it was her release. She told me just a few days ago, that she was ready, she had been blessed with a full life here on earth and was eager to see the other side. Those of us who knew Lucinda will remember her compassion, her joy in life, and her willingness to help those in need." The pastor went on to describe small incidents in Lucinda's life, bringing smiles to the faces of a few of those gathered.

Starsky thought back to his chance meeting of Mrs. Lucinda Green. He had been in the waiting room of the local hospital, almost frantic with worry over Hutch who had been seriously wounded trying to stop a home robbery. Mrs. Green had been waiting to see her doctor and persuaded the overwrought Starsky to sit with her. Her gentle voice and calm assurances helped him to get his thoughts in order and calm down enough to call his captain and even to catch a little sleep. He and Hutch had just gotten off of an all night shift when the call had come over the radio, and the weariness had finally taken it's toll.

Starsky covered Hutch's hand with his own as he remembered the events of that day. Hutch had nearly died from that gunshot wound. Mrs. Green had patiently urged Starsky not to worry, that his partner would be just fine. She had urged him to have a cup of soup to keep up his energy and he had jokingly proposed marriage to her. She said she didn't mind the low pay and irregular hours, as long as he was a good dancer. When the doctor had come to collect her for her examination, Starsky had used his position as a police officer to find out why she was in the hospital. Terminal cancer, was the answer. Starsky couldn't believe it.

How could a woman so full of life and joy be dying? His heart nearly broke when she came out of the examination room and he went to her, holding her hands as he repeated the nurse's whispered words that Hutch was going to be fine. Lucinda's bright eyes and smile had told Starsky that she was genuinely glad that Hutch had such a caring partner.

Even after Hutch had gotten out of the hospital, Starsky had continued to visit Mrs. Green, taking her flowers and sweets. She had blushed and made shy comments to the nurses around about how "these young men just can't stay away." Until the day he had entered her small room, and found she was dying. Starsky held her hand and sang to her as the light left her eyes and her soul joined the heavenly throng where she belonged.

Now, Starsky stared helplessly as the first shovelful of dirt was tossed in over her casket. He stepped forward in turn to drop in his handful of flowers and say his last goodbye. He stumbled blindly away, grateful for Hutch's supporting hand under his elbow. The tears came unbidden to his eyes as they walked to Starsky's red and white Torino. Starsky stared in amazement at the young woman who waited for them at the car.

"Are you David Starsky?" the young woman asked, hesitantly.

"I'm Dave Starsky." Starsky ran a hand over his eyes, trying to wipe away the tears that fell from his red rimmed eyes.

The young woman held out her hand. "I'm Wanda Abernathy. Lucinda Green was my grandmother."

Starsky shook her hand and introduced Hutch. "Lucinda didn't mention a granddaughter."

"I know. She sent me and my mom back to live in England when I was young. My father was English but he died when I was very small. Grandmother couldn't provide for mother and me, mother was very sick, so she sent us to live with Dad's family. I just found out about her illness last week. I got here yesterday and the staff at the hospital told me about you. I wanted to thank you for being there for her." Tears began to run down her light brown cheeks.

Starsky enfolded the girl in his arms as her tears fell. They stood that way for several long minutes, both giving and receiving comfort. Finally, they broke apart and stood looking at one another. Hutch broke the silence.

"Why don't we go back to my place and have some coffee? You two can exchange stories." he offered.

"I'd like that. I rarely got to see Grandmother as I was growing up, but we spoke on the phone often and she would send me care packages several times a year. I wish I had gotten to know her better." Wanda wiped her dark eyes and smiled at Starsky.

"She left something for you. One of the nurses found it in her Bible." Wanda held out a plain white envelope with Starsky's name written on it in a shaky but flowing script. Inside was a single sheet of paper with only a single sentence. Starsky read it out loud.

"Keep on dancing." He carefully refolded the letter before placing it in his jacket pocket. Smiling through his tears, he took Wanda's arm in his and opened the door of the Torino.

"Let's go to Hutch's and I'll tell you about one of the most amazing women I have ever met." He helped her into the front seat gently before climbing into the passenger seat beside her. Hutch just shook his head as he walked around to the driver's door. He had been worried about his dark haired partner, but now, he could see that the healing had begun. Saying one last goodbye, Hutch drove off, listening to Starsky telling Wanda about her courageous grandmother.

_**The End**_


End file.
